


She’s the Reason We Haven’t Killed Each Other

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: We’re All the Family We’ve Got [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Family, Gen, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, protectivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: In the end they are family. Michael and Max think about how much Isobel keeps them from the edge.Sister knows best always.





	1. She’s his Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un beta’d so there might be some spelling mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thinks about his relationship with Isobel and how much she’s one of the reason he wasn’t that messed up because she always believed in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d so forgive me.

When they were younger the three of them were always close. Sure they fought and argued but what family didn’t? Michael’s always felt both like their family and an outsider, though the second part was probably just his own mind since Max and Isobel sees him as their brother.

 

But as they grew older and he and Max started to see things differently Isobel was always the one who’s been a constant for them. They find common ground with her. She’s the one who makes them make up. She’s the one who will point out that whatever they disagree on, at that point, doesn’t matter. She’s the one who makes them see that they love each other and that they’re family, even when they’re pissed off.

 

For Michael she’s the one who’s always taken his side and supported it. When he decided not to go to college, even if he had scholarships lined up, she bit her tongue and instead she helped him buy his trailer so he could move out of his foster father’s place. He’s always been protective of her. Isobel over does herself, not in her powers, most of the time, but in life, Max has his own problems so he doesn’t always see it, but Michael did.

 

Like when she was planning their prom, Max was in his own world and wasn’t really interested in prom so he didn’t see it. But Michael, who was pretty much over at their house every night that month because his dad was in one of his mood, saw her stressing herself over the theme, the band, the photographer, that she practically didn’t eat or sleep. He had to literally drag her out of her room and made her eat something, after that he put on her favorite movie and made her stay in the living room away from all the mess of prom in her room.

 

Then when she first went into Liz’s head, making her leave Roswell for the good of Max and their secrets she was sick for a week. It was the first time she used her powers at the level, he didn’t leave her side, she helped him as much as he was helping her. She kept his mind occupied from Alex leaving too. She let him talk about everything going on in his head. He didn’t mention any names because she didn’t know about Alex but she listened.

 

She would always be there for him and he will always be there for her. Now 10 years later, as he watches her sleep on Max’s couch, while Max makes them something to eat, he is reminded on why he will do anything for them. Even if it means turning himself in. They have a good life, and he won’t let this ruin anything.


	2. Protect her from the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sister is his person. The one he would always do anything for because he loved her. Even if it meant lying to protect her from the truth.

For Max it was different. The first thing he remembers was Isobel. She held her hand out for him to take as if she was saying they will always have each other. They were lost and scared and it was just the three of them. But they lost Michael for a while and it devastated them both. But they clung onto each other. Because if they let go they would also lose each other.

 

Their parents tell them the story of when they first saw them every time they had a fight when they were younger. How they were only planning on adopting one child but then they saw how they held onto each other that they couldn’t bare on separating them.

 

Max thinks about that moment a lot. Especially when he and Isobel fight. How even in moments when he’s angry, she’s his person, the one who has got his back in everything. The one who would destroy anything that would harm anyone she cares for.

 

He hates that he hasn’t seen that she’s been worrying too. He hates that they’ve been drifting apart, mainly his fault, and he hates that right now she was still recovering from trying to make sure he stayed safe, even if it meant that she would overdo herself. Michael was asleep on his other couch he kept watch on Isobel for as long as he could but even he needed sleep.

 

Max thinks back on the moment they saw Michael again. He’s never seen Izzy look so relief and happy. She jumped out of their parents car, much to their shock and worry, and straight into Michael. Michael didn’t even look shock, like he could sense them. He just pried himself off his foster dad’s grip and held onto Isobel and him. Everyone was confused, but from that moment on Isobel made sure they would never lose Michael again. Even at 8 years old she was always one to get what she wanted.

 

She looked better than earlier when they first came to see him. He covered her with a blanket, Michael was also asleep. Max knew Michael thought he was doing the right thing by turning himself in. Protecting Isobel from the truth, but he’s not thinking things through. He never does, he always has a set goal and does it straight to the point. They both made sure Isobel never finds out, that her version of the truth stayed the only version that she knew. To protect her form the truth, but if Michael does what he’s planning to do, Max doesn’t know how long he can keep them safe.

 

Isobel groaned, which woke Michael right away. She opened her eyes, and looked at the clock.

 

“I need to go home before Noah gets back from the city.” She sits up and stands but she was still a little bit out of it. Max steadied her and Michael got to her side.

 

“You should stay here for the night Iz. You can’t go home like this, what if Noah sees?”

 

“I’ll be in bed by the time he gets home. Don’t worry I’ll drink some acetone before I go to sleep.”

 

“I’ll take her home.” Michael offered, Max gave him a look. But he ignored it and handed Isobel her coat.

 

“We’ll see you in the morning okay?” She pats his cheek and kisses him. Before walking out with Michael following.

 

Max sighed and slumped down on his couch. He sees the picture he has of the three of them from ditch day. They looked so happy and carefree. He can’t remember the last time he truly felt like that.

 

He would protect his siblings. Even if he had to protect them from themselves. They needed to get out, leave. He’d tell Michael first, because it’ll be easier for them to leave. Isobel has Noah it would be harder for her. But this was for her he tells himself as he goes over his very undeveloped plan.


End file.
